


Girl Is Your Name Daniel Because You Don't Remember Anything

by SecretlyADog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Sans has amnesia, WTMYH - Freeform, too lazy to properly add everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyADog/pseuds/SecretlyADog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire plot here you go:<br/>-emo Sans<br/>-I trust exactly 0 of you<br/>-bring me the boy<br/>-no you don't understand, i'm going to stop speaking to you people unless you bring me the boy<br/>-?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Is Your Name Daniel Because You Don't Remember Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnaDacora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaDacora/gifts).



> hAA GET IT BECAUSE  
> DANIEL IS  
> the main character  
> in Amnesia
> 
> i know i'm not funny, okay?

What… what happened?

There was a car, and then screaming suddenly… A car? There weren’t… any cars in the Underground. What the hell happened?

The only thing he knew right now was that he was in a lot of pain. And that he didn’t want to get up. Wait… what was that feeling? As if his grip on everything was slowly fading. Even with his eyes closed, unable to open in his semi-conscious state, he could tell his vision was beginning to blur around the edges. Was he… dying?

Suddenly, the feeling became familiar. Yes, that’s what it was. Sans was dying. He knew what it felt like all too well… But he was dying very slowly. Why? He didn’t understand it. Then he realized he could hear muffled voices; more screaming, crying, a strangely calming voice cutting through everything, trying to reassure the others even as it wavered. As the voice drew near, pain seared through his head. Someone was… touching him. Touching him right where it hurt. He would’ve cried out in pain if he had any control over his bodily functions. The hurt quickly numbed, giving way to something nearly… pleasant. He was being healed. He let out a mental sigh of relief as the pain faded.

After the presence on his head was removed, Sans discovered he could move again. His body was sore, and he slowly sat up, ignoring the cries of shock and relief from whoever was around him. He put his hand to the general area where he’d apparently been damaged and groaned, closing his eye sockets tighter before he had to deal with whatever problems his accident had caused. When Sans finally did open his eyes, he was confused by… pretty much everything he saw. He was… on… where was he? Who were these people in front of him? The only one he recognized was Asgore. There were two humans, one seemed to be an adult female and one… no… that couldn’t be Frisk. There was absolutely no way-

“Oh God, hun, you’re okay!” What did she just call him?

As the adult human lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him, Sans became very aware of how his soul reacted. How had he not noticed before? What…? No. No way. This couldn’t be what he thought it was. There was no way he’d gotten married to some random human. He hated the fact that he wanted to have his guard up, he _wanted_ to push her away and get the hell away from there, or ask Asgore what was going on, but his very soul was telling him it was okay. He could feel a bit of this human’s soul in his own and it was saying that this was okay, this was fine. _no, this most certainly is not fine!_

“Dad!” Oh man, no way. The other human DID sound like Frisk. They sounded like them, looked like them, but how was there any way it could be them? Frisk couldn’t age, but this one had to be years older. None of them could age. How had this happened?

Sans went rigid when Frisk lunged at him as the other human had. He couldn’t help it; bad memories took over his mind and his instincts screamed at him to get away. But they hugged him too. Why was everyone hugging him? Sure, he’d almost died, but… why did these people care?

_you idiot, obviously you’re married to one. and did frisk just call you dad?_

His head was reeling.

How did years seemingly pass without-?

“where’s papyrus?” Sans suddenly demanded, trying to pull away from the clinging humans and look directly at the only one he knew.

“Sans…? What do you mean? He’s still off with Mettaton.” The goat woman was talking to him.

Shock registered through the confused haze of his mind as he realized he recognized her voice. “hey, wait, you’re my door buddy!” Sans exclaimed, his pupils snapping to her in surprise. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“Wait…” The human still irritatingly clinging to his neck pulled back and really looked at him, as if seeing him for the first time. “Sans, you didn’t remember her?”

She’d released him enough for him to pull away, letting the somehow older Frisk fall off him with a soft huff of protest. Sans tried to stand, but as soon as he did, his vision swam again and he stumbled back to the ground, half heartedly pushing himself away from them. They’d all held out their arms reflexively, making sure he wouldn’t fall or faint. He glared at the humans. “what do you mean ‘remember her’? how do you even know her? what the hell is going on here?” Sans directed his glare to Frisk. “what did you do this time?!”

Frisk flinched. “D-dad…?”

“why do you keep calling me that?”

“Oh my…” his friend from behind the door said, her voice full of worry. “You don’t remember anything, do you?”

Sans eyed her in confusion. “remember what? why do you guys keep saying i don’t remember anything?”

“Sans, this isn’t funny,” the adult human said, voice stern but wavering. “If this is a joke-”

“it’s not a damn joke!” Fear was starting to gather in his rib cage. Why weren’t they telling him anything? How much time had passed? Had… had whatever happened to his head messed with his memory? “just tell me what’s going on! are… are we on the surface?” Sans said suddenly, glancing around at his surroundings. He looked up and saw not rock, but… blue. Blue with fluffy white interrupting it. Sky. Whoa.

Sans nearly growled in sheer frustration when he felt his soul try to convince him to trust the human again. He didn’t care if he was married to her; he didn’t remember it, what if it was just a… trick or something?! Deep down, he knew he was being ridiculous, but he wasn’t willing to put his guard down yet.

“We got to the surface about six years ago,” the one he was apparently married to said, as calmly as if she was talking to a cornered animal. “A lot of stuff has happened since then-”

“i want to talk to papyrus.” Sans wanted to trust these people, but his better judgement told him otherwise. He just wanted to know what was happening. He knew he could trust Papyrus. He didn’t care which timeline it was, he could always trust his brother.

“Sans, he’s not even here.” They hadn’t told him WHERE he was. Sans glared at Frisk accusingly, and Frisk flinched. They seemed to know what he was thinking. “He’s doing a movie shoot with Mettaton.”

Sans scowled, ignoring the confused pride that welled up in his chest. “i need to talk to him.”

“We could… call him?” The adult human looked over to his door friend, as if confirming. She nodded.

“If he doesn’t remember anything, he probably doesn’t remember your names,” Asgore said, speaking for the first time. His familiar voice slightly calmed Sans.

“I’m Toriel, and this is your wife Hope,” his door friend said. Good. He’d grown tired of calling her “human”.

Hope seemed beside herself with worry. “You believe us, right, hun?”

Sans frowned as best as he could while still maintaining his grin. _i don’t want to. at least, i don’t think i want to…_

“i need to talk to papyrus,” he repeated, refusing to answer the question. Everyone around him was now in a more somber mood than before, but at least they understood he refused to believe anything unless Papyrus confirmed it. He knew he was being ridiculous, but it made him feel safer, and that was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finish coding my Ghost so here have this randomly cut off fanfic of a fanfic
> 
> there won't be that many chapters tbh it'll probably cut off at 3 depending how lazy I get  
> reminder: this was all supposed to be one work and then I got lazy. you're all welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> dID I FAIL AT CHARACTERIZATION???? YES? FEEL FREE TO FIGHT ME ABOUT IT BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW


End file.
